My Fallon Kingdom
by PuddyKatz
Summary: Lucy is a princess, her moms the queen, her father dies, her mom falls in love and then dies after marrieing Jude. He's abusive and is ruining the country of Fiore every one hates him and think the princess is just as bad but when Fairy Tail meets her at there door step will they send her away or help her change thing to how they were?
1. THAT MAN IS NOT MY FATHER

~Natsu POV~

I was sitting in the guild for some reason I felt something big about to happen. I looked to my left Erza eating cake to my right Gray taking off his shirt not even noticing. Juvia standing behind a pillar mumbling 'Gray-sama'. Gajeel standing against a wall, with Pantherlily on this shoulder, listening to Levy wall she talks about books she's read. Wendy sitting with Carla, happy watching them talk and every once in a while mumbling something, with a fish in his mouth. Wakaba and Macao talk about their pass girlfriends then make a bet that they had the most. Nab standing in front of the request board looking for the 'perfect job'. Loki left three weeks ago, saying something about 'it was time to forget' whatever that means. We looked for him all over Magnolia but he just disappeared.

The lacrima TV showed a giant warning sign and the king of Fiore Jude Porlas. the great king of Fiore… ya right, ever since he's been king Fiore has had it worse that when k. ling was king and half of Fiore got blown up by or neighboring country and don't get me started on the princess!

"Hello the great people of Fiore, I send this message to all the guilds of Fiore" the king sure says Fiore a lot. "My daughter Lucy Heartfilia has left the castle and I think she planes to stay away. I would like to ask of you help in finding her a great deal of money will be offered to whomever-" the lacrima was smashed by a beer bottle Cana throw, yes she was drunk like always.

"THAT BASTARED THINKS HE CAN RASE TAXES THROW PEOPLE FROM THERE HOME TAKE FARMERS LANDS AWAY AND THEN ASKE USE TO HELP HIM FIND HIS 'PREACHES' PRINCESS, HE CAN SEND HIS SERVENTS TO DO THAT!" She yelled/screamed she was pissed and I was too he is an offal person who cares non about this country and only about him and his pretty princess Lucy Heartfilia, blek, just the her name sound all high and mighty I bet she doesn't gives a rats ass about us and think of us as below her.

I push that thought out of my mind and ask the bartender for a fire chicken, being pissed sure makes a person angry.

The rest of the day was uneventful Mira and Lisanna were trying to calm a crying Cana, while the rest of the guilds were trying to think of a better time. This just made things seem worse.

~The princesses POV~

I finally made it I left my fath- NO THAT MAN IS NOT MY FATHER! I was running scared someone would catch me. I ran till there was a puff and a man in a suit with orange hair and sunglasses appeared in front of me and I ran right into him. He was so worm compared to me so when we fell I snuggled deeper into his embraces trying to shield myself from the sky crying on us. He whispered comforting things to me as I started to cry. He is the only one aside from Virgo how knows what I've been through. They both one time popped up while my… 'he' was on a rant and Loki stopped him from hitting me while Virgo picked me up off the floor and took me somewhere safe, well that's what I was told anyway I was unconscious the whole time my father had knocked me out with one of his 'hits'. I had to stay in my room for two weeks healing before I could come out. HE didn't want me seen by people when I look ugly like that.

"He's such a monster!" I sobbed but it was muffled by my face in his chest. I love Loki so much, I love them all so much, and ever since I've found Loki disappearing he's been there for me whenever I needed him…

*Flash Back*

I was walking with guards on either side of me. I was crying at the state Fiore is in since my mother had died she fell in love with Jude after my real father died. Then my mother died and now every time I leave the castle or prison is what I like to call it these brutes have to follow me. I was walking when I heard a water fall I didn't know there was a water fall around here. Much to my 'guards' protest I still follow the sound to the water fall, but what I found was something unexpected. Leo the lion the strongest Zodiac key was sitting in front of a grave and was… DISAPPEARING! I instantly rushed to him. He seemed surprised to see me. I grabbed his hand and held it up to me chest and looked at him sad. He was banished for killing his contracted wizard which he didn't by his hands.

I chose to help him, if I could help at least one person in my kingdom I would do whatever I could. He yelled for me to stop and so did my guards but I would never just sit by and watch someone disappear when I could save them I summoned all of my magic and pushed it into him. I pushed and pushed till all… froze and a giant man with a mustache a very impressive mustache stood in midair. I stood and bowed to the man I was trying to get to come here.

"Hello celestial spirit king, it's been a while." I said straitening my back. He looked at me then Leo then back at me.

"Lucy it's good to see an old friend, but you know the rules. Leo has committed a crime there for he cannot return to the celestial spirit world." My face was unreadable I just stared at the king before I spoke again.

"King, tell me… how is it that you think Leo is responsible for Karen's death?" I was glaring a little now.

"He did not protect his wiz-"

"He was in no state to help Karen, He had no idea she was in danger and he would not have been able to get to her in time if he had. He did what he did to protect Ares a fellow comrades and I bet my life that if you were put in that situation you would have done the exact same thing." I stated quickly and calmly. He seemed nerves now, hahaha. I could tell Leo was looking at me then the King then me again I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled.

"You make a good point, a lot of good points" he mumbled and looked away at the last part. "It does break my heart to see an old friend in such a fragile condition." He looked at Leo with sad expression. "I think I have made a decision to your testimony." I smiled and my eyes brightened. "Leo the lion I hereby grant return passage to the celestial world." He said.

"Thanks King it's good to see you again." A grin spread across his face and I giggled and wave.

"PLEASE I HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO HER." Leo yelled to the kings retreating figure.

"Protect her with your life just like how she fought to save yours." He said and disappeared my guard rushed to me when all moved again. Leo started to disappear and put out a hand for me to take.

"Thank you princess for everything." I smiled and he was gone leaving me with a golden key in my right hand.

*Flash Back End*

"Hey I know a place where you don't have to run." He said soothingly while petting my head making me giggle under my tears. "It's a place where family matters to them."

"Do you mean… Fairy Tail?" I asked looking up to him. I stood up and gave him a hand.

"Ya, there like family to me." He said holding my hand. I look down at my light pink dress, it was ripped from a couple of tree branches I ran in to wall running, and it was soaked from the rain currently pelting us and muddy from the ground. Loki wasn't looking to good either. I guess he got what I was wearied about because he said we can get some clothes from the celestial world. We went there for a sec then came back and the rain had stopped and it was morning. The sun was setting when we left for the celestial world so that was cool.

I got a cute skirt that went to mid-thigh and a top that in the middle went up a bit so the side were longer they were both a pinkish white and I got a coat that hugged my curves and went out at my was getting bigger all the way down to my ankles it was a light blue and white striped kind of it just had these lines here and there and a I had blue hearts hanging from my ears my hair was in a piggy tail that went to my shoulder blades when down my hair goes to my waist.

Loki had black pants a blue shirt and his hair was the same with it making this ear like things witch I find cute since he's a lion spirit. He wasn't wearing his glasses like usual but I didn't ask why I just let it go. He had a whit jacket with fur on the hoody part. He held out a hand for me to take and I did we walked for a while. We stopped at a tree trunk that was big enough for both of us to sit on. I got concerned by Leo, er I mean Loki he asked me to call him that. He was running off his own magic and he's been out for a while.

"Loki, you can switch to my magic you've been out a while, please I know it hurts when you stay out to long." All those weeks of 'healing' from that man's assaults have left me, I trained my magic almost the whole time I was in that stupid room. Capricorn helped me to focused my magic and that in evolved a lot of meditation. I didn't mind though I'm much stronger so strong I can hold open 4 gates at a time I can shoot a ball of gold energy that destroys everything in its path, cool right.

"Are you sure?" he seemed in pain so I flicked his forehead, not hard.

"Yes, now go ill summon you in a little bit kay." He looked around then nodded and left I could feel him he felt much better. I smiled but that soon left me when there was a crack behind me and a hand over my mouth, and black.


	2. MY KEYS!

I woke up in pitch blackness but I heard feet shuffling around outside the door and a creek the light shined in my eyes making it hard to see my kidnapers.

"So this is the famous princess of Fiore how… what's the word?" he looked to the other dark blob. I could barely make out his movement, but I think he shrugged. "Any way what are we going to do with you." He came closer and bent down and sat on his heels. I tried to move away but my hands were tied and my keys weren't on my white belt. I felt fear grown in me as I assess the situation I was in.

I was tied up, to males were staring at me with hunger full eyes, I thing I can feel their intentions, my keys were gone and the room looked sturdy and only one way out the door.

"Were are my keys?" I asked hoping they were ok and also to see if I could get to them.

"Oh there safe there out in the main guild hall." My eyes widened I was in a guild most likely a dark guild.

I looked franticly around trying to find some way to give me the upper hand. Then an idea. I turned to the man kneeling in front of me and let's just say, if I wasn't so desperate I would never have ever thought of doing this ever. I… ahhhh I really don't want to say this to help protect your innocents, but it has to be done. I opened my legs a little and then closed them making it look like I was getting comfortable this showed off a little of my pink laced underwear. Had a plane and they were falling right into it.

The man that got the better view started drooling and reached out to try to… touch me. I smirked and kicked him and he hit the other guy and they fell in a heap I jumped up doing that karate thing jump were someone was like laying down and then they do like this rocking thing and flip and end up on their feet and here all like… any way I did that and grabbed one of the swords and cut the rope when I was finished the man were up and I could clearly see them one had brown hair and the other had blond hair they had on regular clothes a t-shirt and pants the guy with brown had a tan shirt and black pants and the guy with blond hair had red shirt and blue pants and a black leather jacket.

I held the sword firmly in my right hand I'm glad I practiced my sword fighting with Sagittarius. He would shoot an arrow at me and I had to deflect the. Let's just say I had many cuts but none left any scars because Sagittarius used his healing arrow with a special liquid on the tips. The man charged at me and I cut the on there chest and stomach as they ran past me I hit them in the back of the neck. They fell to the ground unconscious. I pocked my head out of the room and looked to my left and right before continuing down the hall toured the noise.

I looked around the corner trying to locate my keys and I found them. A DOG fucking had them in its MOUTH GROSS. I mentally yelled and screamed at these morons and why would they have a dog in this guild GROSS. The hole time I yelled at them I didn't realize a big man with big muscles walked up to me arms crossed he stood right in front of me. I looked up and mentally slapped myself wall on the outside I sighed and put the swords tip to the ground and rested my left arm on it for a sec.

"Well my covers blown." I said sighing again and the big gut I mean really big picked me up and held me up so we were eye leave. He was bold but he had one hair that curled it was an orange color or blond I couldn't tell in that light. He and beep blue eyes and his head was small compared to his body he had no shirt and only blue pants with a black belt. He stared at me for a second I stared back trying to look cute. After a while of a staring contest I won and he gave me a bear hug and swished side to side. Everyone was looking at us now but that to be honest wasn't many there were like fifteen maybe twenty.

The place wasn't bad but not good either. The building was made of wood and there were wood tables and bar there seemed to be only one floor and a lot of drunken people, oh how am I kidding all of them were drunk. It reeked of alcohol and sweat and there were a lot of stance all over the comment floor.

When the brut put me down I could barely stand I was so dizzy I almost fell witch the guild laughted at and I tried to glare at them but it came out as a pout. I regained my composer and marched over to the mutt and my keys and took them out of it mouth. It just stared strait a head as if there wasn't any thing missing from its mouth. I turned to the guild and I was going to yell at them when one of the man put a hand around my waist and another over my mouth. He put his mouth right next to my ear and whispered in a disgusting voice.

"We are going to humiliate you in front of all of these people, princess." My eyes widened and fear grow in me again. But then there was a puff and Loki punched the bastard that was holding me. The members stood up and got ready to fight but a couple fell from standing up to fast and the others just stumbled a little bit then fell.

"Loki let's just go." I tried to stop the pissed spirit from going crazy on all of the members that won't even remember this tomorrow. He tried to calm down but that took a while and we left the guild to its own problems.

We walked in silence before I remembered I didn't summon Loki so he was running on his own magic. I looked to Loki if he was in pain he was hiding it really well. He looked to me with a quizzical expression.

"Loki please switch to my magic." I asked him with my puppy dog eyes. He just smiled and chuckled at me.

"Fine, but if you feel tired let me know." Like I'll get tire I could hold him out for three days strait. I felt my magic shift then settle again. I looked to Loki and he had a small smile like really small smile. The guild had been close to a town so when we got there I had to put up my hood that I really don't like wearing but had to or people would have recognized me. We walked to the train station and got a ticket for Magnolia, that's were Fairy Tail, the train was in two hours so I dragged Loki to a magic shop and asked the clerk if he had any keys and he did he had the dog key I got it and then dragged Loki to a small pink girly shop.

He complained the whole time till he saw a pink corset with black lasing. Then he went around looking for anything that he thought would 'look good on me' by that he meant things that showed off almost every inch of my body. I wacked him in the head and he had to put away everything he picked out for me. I didn't get much I got a few skirts and shorts a couple tank tops and another coat with the same style as the one I was wearing now but different colors, it was a gold and silver. We still had ten minutes till the train so we just talked and I found out Loki and Areas were finally dating, finally.

The train was fairly full and so we had to share a cart with two kids one with blond hair and one with black hair. The one with blond hair had piercing blue eyes he shad a white sleeveless vest that showed his chest and baggy pants. The one with black hair had red eyes and wore all black.

"Can we share this cart with you guys?" I asked and they just nodded they seemed sick, aww pour baby's. I sat in between them and laid there heads on my leg I had taken off my hood after I entered the cart, so now they were staring at me and I just smiled sweetly at them and brushed their hair with my fingers. Their eyes started to stay closed longer every time they blinked to I hummed then a lullaby and they soon stopped opening their eyes.

I turned my attention to the window and watched the blurs of outside go by. The whole time I felt Loki's eyes never leaving me once. I soon fell asleep to and the nine hour ride to fairy tail had begun.


	3. High Jacking --

Lucy, Lucy wake up dear. My mom's voice rung in my ears and my eye snapped open to see a boy with blond hair shaking me, not my mom. I looked around I was in a train only me two boys who looked 12. I noticed Loki wasn't here he must of left while I was sleeping.

I looked to the boy he was straddling my lap, his knees on either side of my legs. For the first time I realized the two cats sitting in the luggage compartment above us over the seat across from the seat I was sitting on. Exceeds I think there called, I know about them and the whole Edolas thing it was a dozy, I doubt they know though. The bot with black hair looked like he just didn't care if he was there or not. I think I knew them but I can't remember, probably not. I shifted and the blond got off of me with a tint of pink on his cheeks which I thought was cute.

"we stopped at kindle a very small town is this your stop, princess.'' I could tell that talking like that was hard for him, and he had his head down in an apologizing manner. I kneeled down in front of him and lifted up his chin so we made eye contact. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. I felt him hesitated before rapping his arms around me. He started to tremble and I felt a ping of sadness, 'these boys they don't have anyone.' I thought to myself, but my thoughts were interrupted by the conductor announcing that the train would be leaving soon. I pulled away when the bot had seemed to calm down and I smiled at him as he wiped his eyes.

These boys there very strong but they have a wall blocking people from enter but once in there's a hole and the thing trapped in there hearts is pours out and there's no way to stop it. That's how I use to be, but I saw the people of Fiore suffering and I couldn't let it continue. I still have the scares, those will never go away, but I changed from morning my mother's death to determine soon to be queen. I sat back on the seat and started to explain… well, everything. I ran away from my father I decided to join fairy tail I will save my country from my father and I'll make my mother proud and I'll be a great queen.

"Oh my gosh I forgot to ask your names, gomen." I bowed slightly at them.

"It's ok I'm Rogue this is Sting and this is Lector and Frosh." The black haired boy said pointing to sting who was on my lap, not as green then he pointed to the two exceeds and I just smiled.

"Well I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Once I left that castle I dropped the princess title so it's just Lucy Heartfilia the celestial mage." I told them and grind goofily at them. Witch made the cat in a frog costume giggle. "Were are you two going." I asked petting Sting while he lie on my lap.

"Sabertooth, were looking to join there guild." I looked at him wearied there guild master is ruthless and he only cares about being number one.

"Are you guys sure? Two boys like you shouldn't join a guild like that you could get hurt. The master is very… how could I put this? He doesn't care about the members he just once to be number one." I really didn't want these boys going to Sabertooth but if that's their wish then I can't change their mind.

"No we have a pretty good idea what it's like at Sabertooth but were looking to get stronger and a master like that will help us get there." I was surprised these boys are smart. I smiled I understand what is like wanting to get stronger but that comes from the inside you have to want to get stronger and will it to be that is how to get to where you heading but these boys can clearly tell they will get there.

We talked for a while but were interrupted by the screech of the brakes they were forested something was wrong. I looked out the window we were in the middle of a field this is bad. I stood up, Sting was already off my lap. I heard shouts and bangs and then I knew it was a high jacking. I turned to the boys they were hugging there cats like they were going to be taken away.

"Stay here I'll handle this k." I smiled and turned to leave but a hand held my sleeve. Sting was looking at me with a tear falling down his cheek.

"I'll be fine don't worry, ok?" I kneeled down and hug him. "I got a secret weapon." I stood up and left I couldn't stay there or I wouldn't have left them and I need to protect my kingdom. I walked turds the screams and opened the door loud to draw there attention and sure enough all eyes on me. There were men holding pretty women and one pulling a little boy by his arm while he cries in the man's grip some just dug throw purses on bags.

"WHO PITIFUL YOU SCUMBAGS." I yelled to get the rest of the attention I didn't have. I walked forward and a man holding a girl dropped her and started walking to me like he was in a daze, so I kicked him in the face. There were gasps screams and a couple glares. I walked forward punched a guy and then kicked him in his manhood. This started the fight the thugs started charging I fought a good amount but one kicked my leg making me fall. Then a nether man got on top of me and held my hand above my head. He eyed my chest with lustful eyes and reached for one of my breast but there was a yell and a bright light and the man was flinging and hit a wall. I sat up and beside me was Sting light in enveloped his fist. He stood over me protectively and growled at the… maybe six thugs left.

I got up and dusted off my coat and stood next to him. I put a hand on his head and he looked at me surprised. I smiled and stepped forward I walked past the thugs and was about to leave the cart but I turned to sting.

"You can handle these guys right?" I smiled "I'm going after their leader." I gave him a thumbs-up and exited the cart. A couple men yelled in pain from where I just was but kept walking. Most of the passengers and staff got away there probably in the field waiting or the magic council to beat these guys up. I went to the next cart and there he was a broad looking guy two guys stood on either side of him I think there mages. I got ready for a fight.

The one on his right held out his hand then the one on the left followed suit.

"Hello, princess we've been looking for you the king has order you back home and I intended to fulfill his wish." He smirked and the two on his sides shout a magic swords at me I dodged them easily. I pooled out a golden key.

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!" a bull with a golden axe charged at them hit one but he had to fall back a sword almost hit him. He charged again but they were ready this time and sent him back to the spirit world.

"TAURUS!" I yelled as the spirit went back home. I grabbed another key and poured my magic into it.

"OPEN GATE OF THE VERGIN, VIRGO." Virgo bowed down in front of me.

"Punishment princess?" she asked innocently.

"No Virgo can you help me take these guys out please." She nodded and turned to the mage and his leader. Her fighting is almost like a dance her moves don't look random at all. In no time she had beat them all up and the magic council showed up but I had to hide or they would have taken me to the king for sure. I went back to the chart were sting, rogue, and the exceeds were I opened the door and instantly got glopped. I was surprised by it but shook it off. I sat down with sting, frosh, and lector still clinging to me I pealed them off and we sat there for a little just talking the train started to move again and sting rested on my lap and so did rogue, there so cute. I smiled and hummed a song and watched as we got closer to Fairy Tail.


	4. Hopefully

I don't remember falling asleep but when I was gerked awake and the screech of the train stopping in my ear was not a pleasant way to wake up. I looked down at sting and rogue how flow to the floor when the train stopped.

"we have arrived at magnolia train station all departing get off."

Wow he's grouchy. I shook the little ones awake to tell them good bye but I was never good at goodbyes so I put them on the seat and covered them with a blanket and exited the cart into the train station my hood one so no one could see my face. I walked turd the town I saw people smiling and treading each other happily.

I smile at the thought of the kings evil rain did not touch this town... Oh how I was wrong.

The town had a warm homy feeling, I like it. I walked around looking for the guild I hope will help me to save this country. I finally found it after two hours of searching. I opened the doors and a table came flying at me I just barly doged it the intire guild was in a fight throwing things and punches and on the side lines drunk people cheering them on. I walked around the fight and drunks to the bar I was greeted by a gorges woman with long white hair.

" may I help you?" she asked with a shining smile.

" is your master here?" I asked with a smile that she mite not have seen.

Yes he's up stair in his office." she gave me the derections and I headed up the stair to the masters office. I knock on a door labeled 'masters office'. And a fant come in was the beginning of what hopefully will save my kingdom.

Sorry for it being short.

Review make kittens cuter

:3


	5. Begging for help

I walk in and close the door.

"Yes how may I help you?" The small wrinkled old man asked. I turned. 'Well its now or never.' I rase my hand, pull of my hood. His eyes board into my face as I stare calmly back.

"Why is it that you here?' He asked while sipping his beer.

"I-…" I did what is considered wrong for a princess to do. I got on my hands and knees and my forehead grazed the floor. " Please I beg you… please Master Makarov Dreyar! Please…" I wipe away the tears that built up on my cheeks. "Please help me save my kingdom." I sobbed the last part. I did not dare to look at him, feeling unworthy of lifting my head in his presence. The feeling of shame, shame of the kings tyranny and the fact that i was to week to stop him. The fact that i have to cross this dying country to beg for help to save what was left of it.

"Why do you come here, and ask for my help?" He asked I could hear him walk to me and stop right in front of me.

"My… No this kingdom is dying…and at the hands of my step father. I am here to offer every thing I have even my own life if necessary. I am week far to week to stop him and every day since the late queens, my mothers, death i have watched this kingdom die at the hands of that man and there was nothing i could do i hoped that when i come of age i could take this kingdom back and return it to its former gory but… He… he wants to.. He wants so create and army! he wants to take every able body man from ages 18 to 30 and make an army to try to concur the neighboring country and i fear wants he starts his plain there will be no stopping him and thats what scares me is the idea of innocents dying for a mad mans selfish wants. So please will you stop him if you wish you can take my life as payment i will even sure you i to am a mage and i would do anything.. no ..matter the request… just will you help to save my kingdom?'

He said nothing just circled me for a few minutes. Heard him sigh and he sat down with a huff behind his desk. "I believe you." I released a sigh in relief. " do you know when he planes to start this operation?"

"Yes i over heard him talking to someone that he was going to start to make planes like what he's going to tell his people and that it's going to take at leased two years before he can start to make the place and collect the people for his army."

"so we have two years m-"

"But its going to take him longer then two years." I cut him off.

"But you just said it'll take two years… please tell me what you know child." He seemed to sense my hesitance.

" My step father was going to marry me off to the prince of the neighboring country… then kill me and blame it on the kingdom for it to start riates and distrust in that country then send in the army to kill and take that land for him self."

"I see so with out you hell need to come up with a mother idea so this gives us more time to find a way to stop him." My head finally shot up i looked at him wide eyed.

"So you mean you'll help me save this kingdom?" fresh tears pour out of my eyes.

"Yes. I'll get to gather with other guild masters and we'll form a plain… But know this your highness." i flinched at the tittle. " It will take time to get a good plane and get a team strong enough to go up against the royal army."

"Yes thats to be expected… you have know idea how happy i am i can never thank you enough."

"Well i can think of one way."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just answer two questions."

"Anything."

"were and what color." he held up a wooden press like thing.

"Umm… What?"


End file.
